


The Allure of Banana Bread

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose’s hand was shaking.





	The Allure of Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

> repost

Rose’s hand was shaking. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, but her guest didn’t seem to notice her jittery nerves, too engrossed in a tale of an experiment gone wrong. Glaring at her fingers, she clutched the wooden spoon harder and masked the tremors with a vigorous stir in the bowl.

Banana bread. Why on earth had she claimed to have the best banana bread recipe? She’d never made it before in her life!

Oh, right. Because she was completed besotted by the tall, gorgeous bloke chatting away in her kitchen. John Noble — a pinstriped, spiky-haired crush she’d had for ages. He was head of research at her father’s company and, for some reason, he’d befriended her on her first day nearly five years ago. Unlike most of her co-workers, he hadn’t assumed she only got the job in the graphic arts department out of nepotism. He had seen her for her and never missed an opportunity to declare her brilliant.

Even though she’d harbored feelings for him since the second she laid eyes on him, he’d never returned those affections. Sure, they held hands and exchanged hugs far more frequently than platonic friends typically did, but he’d never indicated he’d wanted more. To be fair, she hadn’t either. She was too petrified of the potential sting of rejection to even try.

So, instead of gathering the courage to ask him on a proper date, she was making banana bread. Because she knew how much he loved bananas and she loved to see him smile.

As she prepared the batter, John talked animatedly, inching nearer with every word. His proximity, as usual, was bloody distracting! Did he have to smell so good? Did he have to have such amazing hair? Such adorable freckles on his cheeks? And why, dear god  _ why _ , did he have to wear such tight-fitting trousers?

Suddenly, John’s hand darted in front of her, snatching a glob of batter with his finger.

“Oi!” Rose cradled the bowl protectively against her stomach. “No samples!”

“But it looks scrumptious!” He waggled his eyebrows, a movement too alluring for its own good, and popped the digit in his mouth.

For half a second, Rose stared, slack-jawed, as John sucked on his batter-coated skin. She quickly averted her eyes, hoping she hadn’t dribbled down her chin like a love-sick buffoon. Then she heard him release his finger with a sinful  _ pop _ and swore she had melted into a puddle on the floor. Releasing a shaky breath, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and willed the hot blush on her cheeks to disperse.

And then John started to laugh.

“What?” Rose quirked a brow and dared to look at him again.

He pointed at her cheek with a humorous grin. “You’ve got a bit of batter on you.”

Cursing her clumsiness, she hastily rubbed at the spot he’d indicated. “Did I get it?”

“Nope,” he popped, giggling some more.

Silently cursing and wanting to die of embarrassment, she wiped her hand around her face, desperately trying to catch every speck of sticky goo she could feel. “How about now?”

He sighed dramatically. “Oh, I’ll get it.”

Instead of grabbing the towel on the counter, like she had assumed he’d do, Rose froze in place as John stepped closer and raised both of his hands. He gently cradled her face in his palms. His playful smile softened into a tender grin. His thumbs stroked her cheekbones, smearing the batter around even further. And then he leaned in, warm breath puffing along her skin until his mouth sealed over hers.

Her heart stopped and her eyes fluttered closed. Surely she was dreaming. This had to be a dream. There was no way he was kissing her, softly pressing his lips to hers as though she were a delicate treat he yearned to taste. He couldn’t possibly be ramping up the intensity, devouring her so thoroughly that the word seemed to tip and spin beneath her feet.

After what felt like an eternity of breathy sighs and whimpers, John pulled away from her with another sinful  _ pop _ .

Chest heaving, Rose glanced up at him, tripping over her own tongue when she observed his lust-blown pupils. “Y-you missed.”

John hummed in consideration. “Did I?”

“Might want to try again,” she suggested, head too far in the clouds to be bashful any longer.

A smirk tugged at his mouth. Before he could reply, Rose stood on her toes and wiped the smug look off his face with her lips. Just as eager to continue what he had started, John wrapped both arms around her waist and pressed her back against the counter.

Rose didn’t get a chance to find out if she actually did have the world’s best banana bread recipe. The batter never made it into the oven.


End file.
